Giriko's Desires
by SecretAnimeNinja
Summary: Giriko thinks about his relationship with Justin. Rated M for underlying themes, and yaoi. If this offends you please don't read.


**Okay. So this is my first story to be published on Fanfiction. I never really thought that it would be a yaoi... Anyway, warnings**

**1. It is a yaoi, a mostly soft yaoi, but there are some parts "not suitable for younger children" don't blame me if you have dreams about this.**

**2. I think that the characters may be just a little OOC, so, just to warn you.**

**3. It contains spoilers from later in the manga. **

**4. It's a one-shot. I don't plan on writing more for it. But, you can. If you ask first.**

**All rights go to Atsushi Ohkubo.**

**Hope you enjoy. ~SAN**

* * *

Giriko trailed his eyes over Justin's toned chest. His unconscious lover shifted in his presence. How Giriko craved to embrace him; run his fingers through Justin's short blond hair, kiss his soft lips, hold him uncomfortably close, and touch him in forbidden places. He was going hard just thinking about it.

But he couldn't. The damn priest made him promise not to do anything to him until he woke. And, while Giriko was a bloodthirsty murderer, he didn't break his promises. At least, not often.

Justin had a way of controlling Giriko, whether the damn priest knew it or not, and it pissed Giriko off. The only other person who could control him was Arachne. And now that she was dead Giriko was more alone than ever. That is until the priest came to him.

It was after Arachne died, the priest had just expressed his loyalty to the Kishin Azura. He was on the run from the DWMA when he ran into Giriko. They fought for mere seconds before the priest had Giriko pinned. Moments later Giriko flipped Justin over and started kissing him fervently, shallow, breathless gasps coming from both of them.

Giriko smirked, remembering what happened as soon as Justin pulled away from him. He still kept the shredded garments that Justin had ripped of his powerful figure before begging Giriko to skip the foreplay entirely. He remembered how strange he thought it was, wanting Justin; and how odd it was that Justin wanted him too. He remembered how easy it was to forget the strangeness after their first passionate meeting.

Presently, Giriko would have loved to plunge himself deep inside Justin, who was resting inches away clothed in a pair of thin boxers. However he knew that if he did anything Justin would pay no attention to him for a week, leaving him completely unsatisfied sexually. Instead he carefully crawled over Justin's small frame and walked to the kitchen of the small apartment complex they had repurposed from the previous owners.

Giriko opened the fridge and pulled out a cold bottle of beer. Popping the top off he went back into the bedroom and sat down on the end of the bed. After taking a long swig of the drink Giriko turned his head to look at Justin, who, in his absence, had spread himself out taking up most of the large king sized bed. With a chuckle Giriko fished around the bed for the TV remote. Unable to find it he took another swig of the beer. As he finished the beer he got up and tossed it in the trash bin just inside of the bedroom door.

Bored he turned back to the bed and sat down next to the headboard, running his hand through his spiked hair. He heard a small yawn coming from behind him and turned to find Justin rolling over and wrapping his arms around Giriko's waist. He placed a hand on the two clasped right above his belt line and tried not to groan when they grazed his member.

"Hard today, aren't we?" Justin asked mumbling into Giriko's back.

"If you want me to be." Giriko responded moving his hand up and down Justin's arm. He felt the priest shiver under his touch. "Do you like that?" he asked stopping.

"Mmm. Yes, don't stop." Justin hummed kissing Giriko's back.

"But you don't like it if I touch you while you're sleeping." Giriko said teasing Justin.

"I'm not sleeping now am I?" Justin grumbled he moved his hands so his fingers slid underneath the elastic waist of Giriko's boxers. "Now get to it sinner."

Giriko gasped when Justin's hands took hold of his throbbing member.

"Of course Father~." Giriko growled breathlessly turning himself around and pressing his lips against Justin's forcefully.

Moments later both Justin's and Giriko's boxers were lying forgotten on the floor as Giriko plunged into Justin like he wanted to do only minutes before.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Thoughts, comments, reviews, go in that little box down there V . Don't hold back from bashings, oddly enough I find them to be very helpful. I hope you'll read my other stories. As soon as I post them!**

**Loves,**

**~SAN**


End file.
